Hailey Anne
Inaho Misora (Japanese: 未空 イナホ Misora Inaho) is one of the playable characters of Yo-kai Watch 3 as well the partner of USApyon. Inaho became a deuteragonist since the second season of the Yo-kai Watch anime series. In the anime Season 2 Inaho Misora first appeared in the anime in episode 77, when she buys a space watch. The watch is really a Yo-kai Watch U Prototype (possibly left there by USApyon), but she's still excited by possibly meeting aliens. She then meets USApyon, who then confesses that it is really a Yo-kai Watch and that he is a Yo-kai, not an alien. Misora is uninterested at first, even after USApyon gives her his medal to demonstrate the summoning function, until given the Sailor Piers toy she missed out on earlier in the episode. Afterwords, he asks for her help in finding a scientist named Professor Hyuri who he knew when he was alive. With some help from Hungramps and Tattletell, they find Professor Hyuri. Sadly, he is in a state of depression because he blames himself for an accident that USApyon caused. So she convinces USApyon to build a rocket ship to cheer him up. In episode 88, after helping USApyon build the rocket ship and demonstrating the rocket launch to Professor Hyuri, Inaho suggested to start up a detective agency so they can help Yo-kais in need. As of episode 104, the InaUSA detective agency has officially shut down following the identity reveal and death of Phantom Thief Kopin. However, it reopened in episode 120. In episodes 105-106, 108-112, 114-115, and 117-118, Yo-kai attempt to cause trouble for her "Demonic" classmates, but the Yo-kai's plans always backfire. In episodes 120-129, she, USApyon, and their Yo-kai client(s) learn what the featured Yo-kai does in its everyday life and how it became a Yo-kai. In episode 132, Riku attempts to learn the truth about her and USApyon. In episodes 133-134, she gets possessed by Kangaeroo. He is always defeated by Nate's accidents; however, Inaho becomes upset at him afterwards. In episode 134, she breaks USApyon's 4 rocket, causing him to flee to Nate's. Nate summons Tattletell and Sunao and they possess Inaho. In the end of the segment, Inaho gives USApyon a 75 rocket. Since he did not get a 4 rocket replacement, USApyon enters Vader Mode again, blasting Inaho, Nate, Whisper, Jibanyan, and Tomnyan. In episodes 119, 133, and 134, she and USApyon interact with Nate, Whisper, and Jibanyan. Physical traits Inaho Misora short elemantery school student that is around the same age as Nathan Adams. She has a light-skinned color and has purple/violet short hair with a front bang. She wears big round glasses and has violet-blue eye color with black pupils. She wears a blue skirt with a yellow flower pattern on the left side of her chest, with a pink cardigan with white and blue colors on the sleeves over it. She wears as well a white skirt with blue leggings and yellow converses with white shoe laces and white tips on her shoes. In episodes 88-118, she wears a blue sweater shirt with a white hoodie with pomp-poms and pink interior and pink pockets over it. She wears a brown skirt with cerise colored tights and brown to dark brown sneakers. On daily life occurrences, she wears a pink shirt with white lines around the sleeve and a white skirt with gray buttons. She as well once wore a coral colored shirt with a flower print on it. However, her appearance varies during the animated series and in Yo-kai Watch 3. Formerly, the only accessory she was wearing was the Yo-kai Watch U Prototype, but she currently wears the yellow Yo-kai Watch U-2. Personality Inaho tends to talk quite a lot and she absolutely loves anything space related. She is a bit of an space fan as she is having a huge collection of space anime merchandise. She has sometimes a short attention span and tends not to notice how she annoys her partner Yo-kai partner USApyon with her antics. She can also be a bit of an airhead, tending to associate anything and everything in her life, from mundane tasks to objects to genuine danger posed by certain Yo-kai with episodes after her favorite show, also to USApyon's annoyance. Whenever something doesn't turn out to be an alien or anything space-related, she easily becomes disappointed. Relationships Humans Nate She knows about Yo-kai like he does, and they have interacted several times. Their most notable ones were in Yo-kai Watch 3, the second Yo-kai Watch movie, episode 119, episode 133, and episode 134. In the anime, these feelings remain when they first meet during the second movie and Nate calls her an idiot right to her face twice, though Inaho either didn't notice or didn't care. However after the final battle, they became a bit closer. There has been times where Inaho gets upset at Nate. This has happened in episodes 133 and 134. Inaho does seem to like Nate, though not in a romantic like. Yuka Ishinomori Yuka Ishinomori is Inaho's closest friend. Both of them are in 5-1. Unlike Inaho, Yuka does not share her tendencies, nevertheless both get along very well. Kirara Hoshikaze Kirara Hoshikaze is one of Inaho's classmates, along with her "entourage", Junko Hazawa and Masako Mozu. Allthough she and Inaho get along normally, she is not above playing the role of princess under the sight of her cohorts in front of Inaho. Mac She befriends him in chapter 7 and they team up for the rest of the main story. He uses the pendant around his neck instead of a Yo-kai Watch to see Yo-kai. The Misora Family Inaho has a mother, a father, and a little brother named Riku. Yo-kai USApyon She has a partner Yokai known as USApyon. Inaho often unintentionally annoys USApyon, causing him to switch to Vader Mode and attacking her. Other characters, like Nate, Whisper, Jibanyan, and Tomnyan, were also attacked by Vader Mode. Inaho isn't above manipulating USApyon in her favor, as shown in the second movie where she willingly got him to activate Vader Mode and then push past it so he could help Buchinyan and Darknyan. Despite everything, Inaho and USApyon really do care about each-other. Whisper and Jibanyan See Nate. Whapir Komasan and Komajiro When she met the Koma brothers in chapter _ she seeked to replace USApyon with one of them. Lord Enma Trivia *Inaho and Nate sometimes cincides with each other: **The two meet each other during the second movie of Yo-kai Watch: Enma Daiō to Itsutsu no Monogatari da Nyan!. **The two meet each other during EP119 when they race. **The two meet each other during EP134. **During Yo-kai Watch 3 the two meet each other to stop Gogogo Godfather when he wants to create a world to his liking. *Inaho goes to the same school as Nate, but she is in a different class than him. Inaho is in 5-1 while Nate is in 5-2. *For some reason, Inaho never noticed she got inspirited from Kangaeroo. Reasons could be because USApyon was unable to tell her she got inspritied, she does not feel like she acted weird, or because she simply blames it on Nate. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Springdale Residents Category:Misora Family